Graveyard Valentine
by Ana Jay Parker
Summary: [Traduction de l'OS de Bex-chan] Hermione pensait qu'elle était la seule personne au monde qui passerait la Saint-Valentin dans un cimetière, mais elle avait tort. Il est là. Chaque année, avec ses gants, ses roses, et ses réponses. [One-Shot de la Saint-Valentin . Post-Poudlard . EWE]


Note de l'auteur : Voici mon OS de la St Valentin, et aussi un cadeau pour l'adorable Regan (saarabii sur Tumblr) pour m'avoir aidé sur certains points pour Iso ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Mes suggestions de musique pour cet OS sont : "A Boy, a Girl and a Graveyard" de Jeremy Messersmith ; "Fix You" de Coldplay ; et "Silent Valentine" (version accoustique) de Will Young.

Note de la traductrice : Bonsoir à tous, je me lance enfin en commençant par la traduction de - certainement - mon OS préféré écrit par la très talentueuse **Bex-chan** et qui, comme vous vous en doutez, est un OS de la Saint-Valentin. Il n'a rien de très guimauve en revanche, c'est bien pour ça que je l'aime autant! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à le traduire et j'espère m'en être pas trop mal sortie ;) Malgré tout, il se peut qu'il reste certaines erreurs alors je compte sur vous pour m'en faire part si vous en trouvez, ou même me laisser vos avis sur la traduction et l'OS en lui-même! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à bientôt :)

~.~

 **GRAVEYARD VALENTINE**

~.~

 _La mort est la fin d'une histoire, et le début d'une autre._

\- Phillip Moeller

~.~

 _14 Février 1999_

Hermione réajusta son écharpe et glissa ses mains dans ses poches, se disant qu'elle aurait dû apporter une paire de gants.

La pelouse recouverte de givre craqua sous ses pieds alors qu'elle traversait l'allée, errant parmi les pierres tombales et les monuments aux morts alignés de manière irrégulière, certains altérés par le temps, d'autres plus récents. Il était bientôt onze heure du soir et la nuit était au plus noir, mais il y avait plusieurs lampadaires éclairant les rangées, certains étaient presque éteints ou bien clignotaient, et d'autres semblaient s'illuminer tels des lucioles dans une danse frénétique. En jetant un œil sur une petite colline en surplomb, elle pouvait distinguer les branches nues d'un grand orme, se déployant jusqu'aux étoiles comme des bras implorants, et elle commença à ressentir l'émotion grandir au fond d'elle.

Cette partie du cimetière était à l'écart et isolée, avec des tombes datant de plusieurs siècles pour la plupart, mais d'une certaine manière c'était agréable. Hermione se disait que, peut-être, Tonks aurait préféré reposer entourée de tous les autres, comme elle avait toujours aimé être en compagnie de ses amis. Mais les autres habitants du cimetière n'étaient pas des amis. Ils n'étaient que des étrangers. Et Hermione savait que du moment qu'elle était avec Remus, le reste lui importait peu. Elle aurait certainement dit quelque chose du genre 'Je suis morte de toute façon, je m'en fiche d'où vous me mettez! Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais le savoir.' Alors Tonks et Remus avaient été enterrés côte à côte sous le respectueux orme et son apparat, dans ce vaste cimetière, non loin de Ted Tonks, Sirius Black et Severus Rogue.

Hermione déglutit alors qu'elle arrivait sur le haut de la colline, elle se prit presque les pieds dans les racines d'un chêne perché près du sommet, et agrippa son tronc pour retrouver son équilibre. Relevant la tête, ses yeux cherchèrent les tombes qu'elle venait visiter, mais une silhouette lui cachait la vue. Un homme. Ses battements de cœur s'accélérèrent à une vitesse qui lui fit presque mal, vibrant dans sa cage thoracique comme un jouet mécanique, et son poing se resserra autour de sa baguette magique présente dans sa poche. La guerre lui avait appris à toujours être prudente.

Elle se demandait si elle avait peut-être dit à Harry ou Ron qu'elle venait ici ce soir, mais elle savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle s'était formellement assurée que les garçons ne sauraient rien à propos de sa sortie de minuit au cimetière, sachant pertinemment qu'ils auraient voulus venir, et elle souhaitait faire ceci seule. Voilà pourquoi elle était venue si tard ; pour avoir le confort de la solitude et de l'intimité, mais évidemment quelqu'un avait décidé de tout ruiner.

La silhouette était grande, mince, et définitivement masculine. Sa tête était inclinée, mais juste au moment où il apparaissait à Hermione qu'elle reconnaissait sa silhouette, il leva la tête, et la lueur de la lune se refléta sur ses tristement célèbres cheveux blonds.

Sa mâchoire se desserra alors qu'un torrent d'émotions l'inonda ; choc, colère, confusion, dégoût. Elle ne pouvait voir son visage d'où elle était, mais elle savait qu'il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy. Elle se rappela de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, environ cinq mois plus tôt lors du procès des Malefoy. Harry avait témoigné en leur défense et elle lui avait apporté son soutien tandis que Ron avait refusé, en insistant sur le fait que Drago et ses parents 'méritaient de pourrir à Azkaban pour ce qu'ils avaient fait.' Hermione avait pris le parti d'Harry, en entendant comment Narcissa avait sauvé sa vie, et comment Drago avait été menacé, mais cela lui avait été difficile. Il lui avait été pénible de résister, considérant toutes les terribles choses commises par les Malefoy pendant la guerre, et elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à regarder Drago avec autre chose que de l'amertume et du dédain pour son comportement à Poudlard. Il n'était peut-être pas coupable, mais il était toujours un crétin cruel et bourré de préjugés.

C'était une réaction involontaire, mais sa présence ici ralluma toute l'aversion qu'elle ressentait envers lui lors de leurs études. Elle n'y pouvait rien mais elle avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait là d'une mauvaise et cruelle blague ; qu'il venait pour se moquer de la mémoire de ceux qui étaient tombés, et elle serra ses poings tandis qu'elle laissait derrière elle l'ombre du vieux chêne et qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui en grandes et longues enjambées.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?" somma-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut un peu plus proche, voyant ses épaules tressaillir par la surprise.

Il se retourna lentement pour lui faire face, sa posture raide sur la défensive, mais lorsqu'elle aperçut son visage, elle ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'agrandir. Il paraissait si différent, on aurait dit un garçon tourmenté piégé dans le corps d'un homme orgueilleux ; ses traits étaient sombres et tendus et elle le vit mordre ses lèvres. La façon dont lui l'étudiait n'était ni froide ni agressive ; son regard était simplement vide mais intense d'une certaine manière, comme s'il avait oublié à quoi elle ressemblait et qu'il la reconsidérait sans s'en inquiéter.

Il soupira, et l'air glacial transforma son soupir en un nuage de fumée blanche. "Granger," la salua-t-il calmement, stoïque.

"Je t'ai demandé ce que tu fichais ici!"

"Je t'ai entendu," dit-il. "Je dirais que ce que je fais ici est plutôt évident. Je suis là pour la même raison que toi."

Elle ricana. "J'en doute fortement. Je suis ici pour présenter mes resp-

"Moi auss-

"Comment oses-tu?" l'interrompit-elle, se rapprochant de lui. "Tu as un très mauvais sens de l'humour-

"Granger," trancha-t-il. "Je ne suis pas là pour être dérangeant."

"Tu ne devrais pas être ici du tout!" cria-t-elle furieusement, et elle sentit des larmes s'échapper et glisser sur ses joues. Elle ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de larmes de frustration ou de douleur, mais toutes les larmes blessaient de la même façon après tout. "Tu n'as aucun droit d'être ici!"

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. "Qui es-tu pour décider qu-

"J'étais son amie!" le coupa-t-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante par l'émotion. "Tu n'as aucune raison d'être ici! Tu ne la connaissais même pas du temps où elle était vivante!"

"Peut-être que cela me donne encore plus de raisons d'être ici," répliqua-t-il.

Il plongea une main gantée dans la poche de sa veste et Hermione attrapa précipitamment sa baguette, la pointant sur lui d'une poigne tremblante. Il hésita un moment, son regard absent varia de ses yeux à sa baguette, puis il sortit doucement de sa poche une unique rose noire. S'agenouillant, il la déposa sur la tombe de Tonks, et Hermione l'observa, confuse, alors qu'il marmonnait quelque chose d'incohérent avant de finalement se relever. Il étudia alors la jeune femme d'un regard distant, puis il ôta ses gants et les lui lança ; Hermione les attrapa alors instinctivement de sa main libre. Elle baissa les yeux en direction des gants mais releva rapidement un regard suspicieux vers le jeune homme, recherchant une explication sur son visage impassible.

"Tes mains sont pratiquement bleues," lui dit-il tandis qu'il se retournait et quittait les lieux.

Fixant son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue, toute l'animosité qu'elle avait ressentit envers lui sembla s'évaporer, et une émotion ressemblant étrangement à de la culpabilité s'installa au creux de son ventre. Le changement soudain dans son caractère la choqua tellement qu'elle faillit rappeler Malefoy, mais elle se reprit, se demandant si la façon dont elle l'avait agressé avait été trop rude, ou complètement justifiée considérant leur passé. Ce qui l'avait le plus déconcerté était la réticence de Drago à lui répondre en retour. Durant leur scolarité à Poudlard, il avait toujours été si désireux de se livrer à d'explosives joutes verbales avec sa vivacité d'esprit et sa violente répartie, comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu ; mais en repensant à leur altercation, il avait agit comme s'il voulait éviter à tout prix une querelle avec elle.

Secouant sa tête et se rappelant pourquoi elle était ici, elle se détourna vers la tombe de Tonks, et les larmes commencèrent à tomber comme la pluie. S'accroupissant devant la pierre tombale, elle pouvait sentir le goût salé de ses larmes aux coins de sa bouche, et elle lâcha un souffle frissonnant. Toutes les fleurs qui avaient recouvert les deux tombes de Tonks et Remus depuis leurs funérailles étaient désormais fanées ou consumées par le gel de février. La seule indication de deuil était maintenant l'unique rose de Drago,et pendant un instant elle pensa à la déplacer, encore incertaine de ce qu'elle ressentait face à son étrange comportement.

Mais elle laissa tomber.

"Tu me manques," soupira-t-elle à la stèle, levant sa baguette pour faire apparaître une couronne de violettes et de perce-neiges. "Joyeux Anniversaire."

.

* * *

.

 _14 Février 2000_

Hermione s'adossa contre le chêne et soupira. Au moins elle s'était souvenue de porter des gants cette fois-ci.

Malefoy était ici, et elle pouvait discerner la forme d'une rose accrochée à ses doigts.

Au cours de l'année, elle avait repensé à leur confrontation à plusieurs reprises, et elle s'était demandé s'il reviendrait aujourd'hui, et pourquoi avait-il visité la tombe de Tonks en premier lieu. Elle avait même essayé d'imaginer ce qu'elle aurait pu lui dire, mais elle n'était jamais arrivée à quelque chose d'approprié ; et peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement choquée par sa présence, mais une boule s'installa au fond de sa gorge alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Lorsqu'elle fut à quelques pas de lui, il lui lança un regard indifférent par-dessus son épaule, comme s'il l'attendait, et elle remarqua inconsciemment que son expression était toujours sans vie, et ses yeux toujours vides.

"Tu es là," murmura-t-elle, en se réprimant de se frapper devant l'évidence. "Je veux dire, je n'étais pas certaine que tu-

"Est-ce que tu comptes encore hurler?" la coupa-t-il, sans qu'il n'y ait de hargne dans sa voix. "Parce que, je m'en vais d'ici une minute-

"Non, non, c'est bon," dit-elle rapidement. "Je... hum... Je veux m'excuser pour la façon dont je t'ai parlé l'année dernière. C'était inutile, et j'étais énervée, et... voilà, je suis désolée."

Elle se surprit elle-même en réalisant que ses excuses étaient sincères, et à en juger par la façon dont les sourcils de Drago étaient levés, il était lui aussi surpris. Mordant sa lèvre et se sentant un peu idiote pendant qu'il continuait à la regarder en silence, elle souhaita presque avoir réitéré son comportement précédent et simplement lui avoir crié dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille.

"Tu sais," chuchota-t-il finalement. "La plupart des gens diraient que c'est moi qui te dois des excuses."

"Tu ne m'apparais pas être une personne qui s'excuse."

Ses yeux s'animèrent pendant un bref moment, et il souri presque. "Je ne le suis pas."

"Eh bien, je ne le suis pas non plus habituellement," poursuivit-elle en se déplaçant. "Mais je n'ai aucun droit de t'ordonner de partir-

"Alors tu ne vois aucune objection au fait que je sois ici?"

Elle prit un moment pour considérer sa question, réalisant qu'il s'agissait certainement d'un des plus étranges moments qu'elle avait vécu dans sa vie. Et cela signifiait quelque chose. Une majeure partie de son cerveau lui hurlait de lui demander encore de partir, mais, comme c'était souvent le cas, sa curiosité était encore plus grande, et elle réalisa qu'elle était profondément intriguée par les raisons pour lesquelles il était ici. Elle était aussi intriguée par son comportement, qu'elle détermina comme être presque courtois, et, mettant de côté son bon sens, elle haussa les épaules.

"C'est un pays libre," dit-elle après un long silence. "Tu peux faire ce que tu veux."

Il hocha la tête et détourna son regard vide vers la tombe de Tonks, et les deux sorciers restèrent ainsi un moment, sans même parler ni esquisser un mouvement alors que le vent glacial se déchaînait autour d'eux. Le silence était loin d'être confortable, et l'envie de le briser démangeait la langue d'Hermione, mais Drago parla le premier.

"Dis-moi quelque chose à propos d'elle," demanda-t-il subitement, gardant ses yeux rivés sur la pierre tombale.

"Qu'est-ce que tu-

"Dis-moi juste quelque chose à propos d'elle," répéta-t-il. "N'importe quoi."

Les sourcils d'Hermione se froncèrent alors qu'elle parlait. "Eh bien, elle était Auror, et elle était une impressionnante duelliste. Elle était courageuse-

"Non, pas comme ça," la coupa-t-il. "Les choses importantes sont ce qui fait des gens des héros, pas des humains. Dis-moi quelque chose d'insignifiant."

Elle se tut à nouveau, pressant ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre en réfléchissant. "Eh bien... elle aimait la musique moldue, comme les Beatles-

"Plus insignifiant," l'interrompit-elle, lui lançant un coup d'œil dans l'expectative. "Comment prenait-elle son thé?"

Hermione cligna des yeux, confuse. "Elle n'aimait pas le thé. Elle buvait uniquement du café ; noir avec un seul sucre."

"Quoi d'autre?"

"Elle... hum... elle détestait la confiture, elle ne mettait donc que du beurre sur ses toasts, mais elle préférait manger des petits gâteaux."

Il inclina la tête comme s'il enregistrait l'information et fit tournoyer la rose entre ses doigts. "Quelque chose d'autre."

"Elle adorait la sauce barbecue," continua-t-elle, distante. "Elle avait l'habitude d'en mettre avec n'importe quoi. Même les steaks ou les pâtes..." sa voix se noua, et ses yeux se fermèrent lorsqu'il devenait difficile de contrôler d'inévitables larmes. "Merlin, elle me manque."

Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de dire cela à voix haute mais cela lui avait échappé, résonnant dans l'air entre eux deux, lui suppliant pratiquement de se moquer d'elle ou de la juger, et elle se sentit instantanément vulnérable et ridicule. Elle dévia son visage de Drago, attendant que le vent sèche ses larmes avant de se retourner vers lui, prête à recevoir quelque raillerie qui chatouillait avec impatience le bout de sa langue. Mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit que Drago la regardait, presque fixement obsédé par elle comme s'il tentait de mémoriser chaque petit détail de son expression et le graver dans son esprit, et elle frissonna sous l'intensité de son regard.

"Pourquoi es-tu ici Malefoy?" demanda-t-elle brutalement, sans réellement attendre de réponse mais elle ressentait le besoin de dire quelque chose. Elle aurait du savoir depuis le temps qu'il était futile d'espérer prédire les actions de Drago Malefoy.

"Je n'ai ni frère, ni sœur, et elle était ma seule cousine," dit-il calmement, mais il y avait une certaine nuance dans sa voix qui était particulièrement captivante, et Hermione retint son souffle. "Il en était de même pour elle ; ni frère, ni sœur, et j'étais son seul cousin."

"Je ne comprends pas."

"J'aurais pensé que tu comprendrais parfaitement, n'ayant pas de frères et sœurs toi-même," contesta-t-il. "À moins que tu ais des cousins avec qui tu as une très bonne relation?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Non, je n'ai aucun cousin."

"Alors je suis certain que tu comprends," murmura-t-il. "C'est probablement la raison pour laquelle toi et Potter êtes tellement proches. Je pense qu'elle et moi aurions pu avoir une relation très différente si nous avions été élevés dans des circonstances différentes."

Hermione l'observa, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il avait parlé dans une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas, et dans un sens c'était le cas. "Pourquoi me dis-tu ça," l'interrogea-t-elle. "En fait, pourquoi es-tu si... courtois envers moi?"

Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur elle cette fois-ci, son corps suivit, et il appuya son index sur l'une des épines de la rose. "Toi et moi avons plus en commun qu'eux," dit-il en hochant la tête vers les tombes. "Nous saignons et respirons de la même façon, et peut-être que c'est tout ce qui importe au fond. Avant que nous ne les rejoignons."

"D'accord," murmura-t-elle, incertaine. "S'agit-il d'une façon énigmatique et morose de me dire que tu ne crois plus aux préjugés concernant le sang? Que tu as retenu la leçon?"

"Quelque chose comme ça," éluda-t-il, ses lèvres formant un demi-sourire. "Si toi tu me trouves énigmatique Granger, je me demande si je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter."

Hermione sourit presque, mais elle se rattrapa. Cela paraîtrait trop surréaliste. "Est-ce vraiment la raison de ta venue ici?" s'enquit-elle d'un ton plus dur qu'elle ne le voulait. "Tu sais, tu ne trouveras pas de rédemption dans un cimetière Malefoy."

Son demi-sourire disparut et son dos se fit plus droit. "Je ne cherche pas de rédemption Granger. Je recherche juste un peu de répit."

Sur cette ultime phrase, il lâcha la rose sur la tombe de Tonks, pivota les talons, et s'éloigna de la même manière que l'année précédente. Et une fois de plus, Hermione était laissée sans voix, le suivant du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue, et ce sentiment particulier de culpabilité lui enserrait la poitrine de nouveau. Rassemblant ses pensées, elle se tourna vers la tombe de Tonks, s'agenouilla et attrapa la rose de Drago pour la placer d'une manière bien réfléchie.

"Ton cousin est vraiment déroutant," soupira-t-elle.

Une larme dévalant sa joue, elle se pencha et tendit la main pour laisser ses doigts caresser les lettres de l'épitaphe.

 _In Loving Memory of Nymphadora 'Tonks' Lupin_

 _February 14th, 1973 - May 2nd, 1998_

 _Daughter, Mother, Wife, and Friend_

 _Bella Detesta Matribus_

 _._

* * *

.

 _14 Février 2001_

L'hiver était arrivé plus tard cette année, et il y avait encore une légère couche de neige recouvrant les allées du cimetière, décorant les pierres tombales comme du glaçage.

Hermione et Drago se tenaient debout en silence depuis environ dix minutes lorsque la jeune femme baissa son regard et remarqua que la main avec laquelle il tenait la rose était nue. Glissant sa main dans la poche de son manteau, elle attrapa la paire de gants qu'il lui avait prêté lors de leur première rencontre ici.

"Tiens," lui dit-elle en lui offrant les gants. "Tes mains semblent glacées."

Il haussa un sourcil avant de s'en emparer, leurs doigts s'effleurant légèrement pendant l'échange, et Hermione sursauta au contact. Il était aussi froid qu'il était chaud, et elle sentit sa peau comme brûlée par son toucher.

"Et cela t'a seulement pris deux ans pour me les rendre," murmura-t-il, son regard se posant sur la tombe de Tonks avant de parler de nouveau. "Mieux vaut tard que jamais."

Hermione sentit qu'un autre moment de silence allait arriver, alors elle se dépêcha de l'en empêcher. "Je peux te poser une question?"

Le visage de Drago se tourna rapidement dans sa direction, la scrutant d'une subtile perplexité avant qu'il n'hoche doucement la tête. "Vas-y."

"Pourquoi es-tu venu ici aujourd'hui?"

"Pour les mêmes raisons que toi, je suppose," haussa-t-il des épaules. "C'est son anniversaire, mais j'imagine que beaucoup de personnes viennent la voir le jour où elle est morte. Il n'y a guère beaucoup de gens qui choisissent de passer la Saint-Valentin dans un cimetière, et je préfère être seul."

"Mais tu n'es pas seul," précisa-t-elle. "Je suis ici aussi."

Ses lèvres précédemment pincées se relâchèrent. "Peut-être que ta présence ne me dérange pas plus que ça," dit-il calmement, mais Hermione eut à peine le temps de considérer sa confession qu'il parla de nouveau. "Comment réagit Weasley exactement du fait que tu passes la Saint-Valentin ici ?"

"Hum... eh bien, il... hum," marmonna-t-elle, maladroite, encore assez intriguée par sa précédente remarque. "Il ne sait pas que je viens ici en fait."

"Il ne le sait pas? L'as-tu assommé avec un Stupéfix ou quelque chose comme ça?"

Elle ne put empêcher le léger rire qui s'échappa de sa bouche. "Non, je n'ai jamais été une fan de la Saint-Valentin de toute façon. Si tu aimes quelqu'un suffisamment, alors un unique jour ne devrait pas prendre autant de proportions et être une excuse pour l'exprimer. Je dis simplement à Ron que je travaille."

"Pourquoi ne pas lui dire que tu viens ici?" demanda Drago.

"Parce que je sais qu'il aimerait venir," lui expliqua-t-elle. "Et c'est comme tu l'as dis toi aussi ; je préfère être seule."

"Mais tu n'es pas seule."

Elle lui sourit sans conviction et haussa les épaules. "Peut-être que ta présence ne me dérange pas non plus."

Le silence qui les engloutit cette fois était presque confortable, et Hermione prit le temps de remarquer que Drago avait l'air moins livide que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Bien que sa peau fût encore aussi pâle que de la porcelaine, il semblait avoir meilleure mine, et là où ses yeux avaient parus sans vie, il y avait maintenant une lueur, comme s'il s'imprégnait des images et des sons qui l'entouraient. Comme si il pouvait réellement la voir. Les allusions et les changements étaient faibles mais ils étaient présents, et pour quelque raison, les remarquer l'apaisait.

"Dis-moi quelque chose à propos d'elle," dit Drago.

"Sa couleur préférée était le violet."

"Autre chose."

"Sa saveur préférée des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue était guimauve."

"Autre chose."

Hermione hésita et rencontra ses yeux. "Je pense qu'elle serait heureuse que tu viennes la voir comme ça."

Son front se fronça de scepticisme, mais il ne répondit rien. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux afin de regarder silencieusement la tombe de Tonks, et Hermione ravala difficilement le nœud d'émotion coincé dans sa gorge. Les larmes qui s'écoulaient de ses cils étaient différentes de l'année passée, et elle les essuya avec hâte à l'aide de sa manche, mais il était futile d'espérer les garder secrètes.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures?" demanda Drago.

Elle prit une forte inspiration pour contrôler sa voix. "Parce que je ne pleure pas parce qu'elle me manque, et je me sens coupable de ça."

Il fronça les sourcils et sembla prendre un moment pour considérer sa confession. "Le temps est un bon moyen pour l'adaptation et l'acceptation," dit-il, distant, comme s'il ne s'adressait même pas à elle. "Tu ne devrais pas te sentir coupable d'aller de l'avant. Tu n'es pas du style à être consumée par le deuil. Tu es une battante Granger. Tu le sais."

Ses mots étaient presque physiques, comme si elle pouvait réellement sentir leur poids la submerger d'une chaleur qui avait quelque chose de rassurant. Libérant un souffle qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle retenait, elle l'observa et étudia sa sombre expression cherchant à déceler la moindre tromperie ou supercherie mais elle n'en trouva pas.

"Tu es tellement différent," murmura-t-elle, se raclant la gorge lorsque Drago lui lança un regard incertain. "Je veux dire que tu... tu as beaucoup changé, et c'est un compliment."

"Tu n'as pas tant changé."

"Est-ce que c'est une bonne chose?"

"Cela n'a rien d'un commentaire négatif," lui dit-il, détournant les yeux. "Alors... je suppose que cela pourrait aussi être considérer comme un compliment."

Elle sourit. "Alors merci."

Il baissa la tête avec reconnaissance et il commença son habituelle routine de la rose noire, s'agenouillant pour la placer sur la tombe de Tonks. Alors qu'il se relevait, il se stoppa un moment, regardant Hermione avec cet indéchiffrable regard frustrant bien à lui.

"Je te vois l'année prochaine," annonça-t-il simplement, puis il s'en alla.

Attendant que le bruit de ses pas craquant sur la neige disparaisse, Hermione regarda pensivement la pierre tombale de Tonks, et son sourire s'étendit un peu plus sur ses joues. "Il n'est pas si mauvais, n'est-ce pas?"

.

* * *

.

 _14 Février 2002_

D'un regard inquisiteur, Hermione examina le visage de Drago ; le creux de ses joues et les cernes bleutées tombant sous ses yeux. Il était pâle, mais pas de la façon dont l'était une poupée de porcelaine, et elle ne pouvait dire s'il avait perdu du poids ou si son visage paraissait si maigre du fait qu'il serrait fortement sa mâchoire, et probablement que c'était ainsi depuis des semaines. Elle avait lu tous les articles dans les journaux évidemment, et avait prévu quelques changements physiques au niveau de son apparence, mais il avait l'air en meilleure forme que ce qu'elle avait prévu, et c'était en quelque sorte encore plus inquiétant.

Ils n'avaient prononcé aucun mot depuis qu'elle l'avait rejoint près de la tombe de Tonks, ce qui était assez inhabituel compte tenu leurs précédentes rencontres ici, mais ce soir le silence avait quelque chose de claustrophobe, et Hermione était désespérée de le briser.

"Il fait plus chaud cette année," murmura-t-elle. "Tu ne trouves pas?"

"Tu souhaites parler météo?" demanda-t-il, sur un ton ressemblant plus à une remontrance. "C'est tellement Anglais venant de toi Granger."

Elle pressa ses lèvres. "J'essayais juste de-

"Tu n'avais pas besoin de tourner autour du pot," dit-il. "Je trouve ça vraiment emmerdant quand les gens font ça."

"D'accord," soupira-t-elle, haussant nerveusement les épaules. "J'ai su à propos de ton père, et je suis désol-

"Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être," la coupa-t-il. "Tu le haïssais, et cette haine était justifiée."

Les sourcils froncés, elle se retourna vers lui. "Peu importe ce que je ressentait envers ton père, c'est à toi à qui j'ai pensé lorsque j'ai entendu les nouvelles, et je suis vraiment désolé pour ta perte."

Il leva la tête et plissa les yeux vers elle, à la recherche de tout soupçon d'hypocrisie. Apparemment satisfait, il hocha la tête, et ses traits s'adoucirent. "Je vais bien, Granger. C'était il y a des mois maintenant, et ce n'était pas comme si c'était inattendu. Il était mourant depuis des mois."

"Je sais, mais la presse n'a pas été... très indulgente-

"C'était à prévoir," murmura-t-il. "En parlant de nouvelles, j'ai appris à propos de toi et Weasley."

Elle écarquilla les yeux l'espace d'un instant.

"Oui... eh bien-

"Je ne suis pas désolé."

"E-excuse-moi?" bégaya-t-elle.

"Je ne suis pas désolé que toi et Weasley soyez séparés," dit-il avec désinvolture. "Il s'agissait seulement d'une question de temps avant que le bon sens ne te rattrape. Weasley a besoin d'une mère, pas d'une amante, et tu es de loin bien trop indépendante et ambitieuse pour jouer ce rôle."

Hermione resta bouche-bée le temps de rassembler ses idées. "Excuse-moi, Drago, mais tu ne me connais pas assez pour faire de telles hypothèses."

"Vraiment?" défia-t-il. "Je te connais depuis aussi longtemps que Potter et Weasley, peut-être pas aussi intimement, mais dire que je ne te connais pas est incorrect."

"Mais je-

"À moins qu'il y ait une autre raison pour laquelle tu ais rompu avec Weasley?"

"Nous avons juste évolué séparément," dit-elle sur la défensive. "Nous étions dans des univers différents-

"Tu avais des objectifs qui ne collaient pas avec les siens," l'interrompit-il sciemment. "Ce qui confirme simplement mon point de vue sur ton ambition. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être autant sur la défensive, Granger, c'était inévitable que tous les deux, ça ne fonctionnerait pas."

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "Depuis quand es-tu devenu si perspicace et expert en relations?"

"Je ne le suis pas," déclara-t-il, faisant une pause le temps d'un sourire. "Je sais reconnaître un couple mal assorti quand j'en vois un-

"Je te ferais remarquer que notre relation était très bien lorsque nous étions ensemble."

"Bien?" Répéta-t-il. "N'est-ce pas un synonyme d'ennuyeux quand on parle de relation?"

Son visage se froissa avec frustration. "Tu sais quoi, tu n'es qu'un-

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es tellement offensée," l'interrompit-il de nouveau. "Je te faisais un compliment en parlant de ton ambition. J'ai entendu parler du travail que tu avais fait au ministère. Très impressionnant."

"Oh," murmura-t-elle, momentanément déconcertée par lui. Encore. "Eh bien, je te remercie, mais je ne suis toujours pas d'accord avec ton opinion à propos de ma relation avec Ron. Et je ne me sens pas particulièrement à l'aise d'en parler avec toi. Sans vouloir te vexer."

Il haussa les épaules. "Ne t'en fais pas. Tu préférerais qu'on laisse tomber le sujet? "

"Je le voudrais."

"Ça me va. Je ne trouve pas que Weasley soit un sujet de discussion vivifiant."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. "Tu sais, Ron est un bon-

"J'ai quand même une dernière question," dit-il rapidement. "Et ensuite nous pourrons parler d'autre chose, tant qu'il ne s'agit pas de mon père."

Hermione se demandait distraitement si la curiosité aurait raison d'elle ou de Pattenrond en premier. "Vas-y."

"Tu penses que toi et Weasley allez vous remettre ensemble?"

Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça, et elle était certaine que son expression l'en informa. "Hum, non," avoua-t-elle, hésitante. "Notre relation amoureuse est terminée pour de bon, et aussi triste que cela soit, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir... eh bien-

"Soulagée," termina-t-il pour elle.

Le fait qu'il ressentait la même chose à propos de la mort de Lucius plana entre eux comme leurs souffles brumeux, et Hermione hocha simplement la tête avec compréhension, sentant qu'il était inutile d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Le silence qui suivit ne fut ni confortable, ni désagréable ; il était tout simplement là jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le soit plus, comme eux et tout le reste.

"Dis-moi quelque chose à propos d'elle," demanda Drago, prévisible, inclinant la tête vers la pierre tombale. "En fait, je me souviens que tu as mentionné quelque chose à propos de la musique qu'elle aimait, et tu as parlé d'un groupe? Les Bêtes, ou quelque chose?"

"Les bêtes?" elle haletait. "Les bêtes?"

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu-

"Les Beatles, Drago, ils s'appelaient les Beatles."

Il pencha la tête et lui lança un regard blasé. "C'est pareil."

"Certainement pas," soutint-elle obstinément. "Les Beatles étaient un groupe révolutionnaire qui a complètement changé la musique moldue-

"Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Granger," dit-il lentement. "Je ne suis guère le genre à avoir un intérêt pour la culture moldue."

Elle fronça les sourcils. "D'accord, tu marques un point. Quoi qu'il en soit, Tonks les aimait. Je suppose que son père a dû les lui faire découvrir. Sa chanson préférée était 'I Want To Hold Your Hand.'

"On dirait une sorte de ballade frivole."

"Ça ne l'est pas. En fait, attends, je pense que je pourrais..." Elle se tut et commença à fouiller dans son sac, en y extirpant ensuite un petit objet. "Oui, voilà."

Drago regarda l'objet d'un air soupçonneux. "C'est quoi ce truc?"

"C'est un appareil moldu pour jouer la musique," expliqua-t-elle en retirant sa baguette. "J'ai la chanson dessus. Si je jette un charme rapide, alors ça devrait jouer-

"Granger, est-ce vraiment nécessaire?"

"Oh tais-toi, c'est incroyable que tu n'as pas entendu leur musique avant," lui dit-elle, souriant triomphalement lorsque le riff d'ouverture commença. "Tu vois, pas vraiment une ballade hein?"

Il ne répondit pas, et elle ne vit pas l'expression cynique qu'elle soupçonnait être apparue sur son visage alors qu'elle balançait sa tête au son du rythme familier. Plus tard, quand elle serait seule dans son lit, elle se demanderait à partir de quand avait-elle commencé à se sentir à l'aise en présence de Drago, suffisamment à l'aise qu'elle se laissa porter par la musique, et commença à chanter à voix haute.

"Je veux tenir ta main. Et quand je te touche, je me sens heureux à l'int... " Sa voix se fana quand elle remarqua Drago qui la regardait avec un amusement flagrant, une grimace sur ses lèvres qui ressemblait presque à un sourire. Elle sentit l'échauffement de ses joues rougissantes comme elle se racla la gorge et désactiva la musique, baissant les yeux pour masquer son embarras. "Oui, eh bien... tu vois l'idée."

"Pourquoi tu as arrêté?" lui demanda-t-il, son sourire toujours en place. "C'était une sacrée démonstration-

"Oh, tais-toi. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était sa chanson favorite-

"Tu paraissais en être assez fan toi-même," plaisanta-t-il.

Elle pinça les lèvres. "Tu es tellement exaspérant."

"Tu es charmante."

Au moment où les mots sortirent, ses traits se reconstituèrent en un masque stoïque, tandis qu'Hermione avait le souffle coupé, et la bouche grande ouverte sous le choc. Elle cligna des yeux et l'étudia curieusement, balayant son visage à la recherche du moindre indice d'inconfort ou de plaisanterie, mais il se tenait juste là, plus nonchalant que jamais, et elle se demanda même s'il l'avait vraiment dit.

"Excuse-moi," dit-elle. "Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?"

"Rien d'important," répondit-il fermement, étirant son bras afin de laisser tomber la rose noire sur la tombe de Tonks.

Il se tourna vers Hermione, ses yeux reflétaient une douceur qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue, et elle retint son souffle en attendant qu'il parle de nouveau. Elle pouvait voir ses mains gesticuler nerveusement contre ses hanches, ses poings se serrant et se desserrant comme s'il ne savait pas quoi en faire, et pendant un moment elle pensa qu'il pourrait tendre le bras et la toucher. Mais son masque d'indifférence revint se poser sur son visage, et elle sut alors que le moment était passé.

"Bonne nuit, Granger," dit-il enfin, puis commença à s'en aller.

"Bonne nuit, Drago."

.

* * *

.

 _Le 14 février 2003_

Il était en retard.

Elle venait toujours au cimetière pour onze heures du soir, et il avait toujours été là avant qu'elle n'arrive. Toujours. C'était ce à quoi elle s'attendait, alors quand elle avait vu que sa silhouette ne se tenait pas près de la tombe de Tonks ce soir, cela l'avait immédiatement perturbée. Sa poitrine se serra avec inquiétude, se demandant si quelque chose était arrivé à Drago, puis elle se sentit troublée, pensant que peut-être il en avait simplement assez de faire le deuil.

Le pire était qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de non-résolu entre eux depuis la dernière Saint-Valentin, et ça l'avait hanté ces douze derniers mois, tournoyant dans sa tête à des moments impromptus et inappropriées. Elle avait même envisagé d'essayer de prendre contact avec lui, mais s'était à chaque fois empêchée de le faire. Aussi étrange et macabre que cela puisse paraître, le cimetière était en quelque sorte devenu leur sanctuaire secret, et elle se demandait si elle briserait une sorte de contrat tacite entre eux si elle demandait à le rencontrer en dehors d'ici.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle, mais le soulagement l'enveloppa quand elle vit Drago arriver vers elle, ses épaules affaissées et ses mains dans ses poches. Elle se trouva à le saluer avec un sourire chaleureux alors qu'il s'arrêtait à côté d'elle.

"Je n'étais pas sûre que tu allais venir."

"J'ai été retardé," lui dit-il. "Problèmes au travail."

"Je vois," dit-elle tranquillement.

Il haussa un sourcil curieux vers elle. "Quel est le problème, Granger? Je t'aurais manqué si je ne m'étais pas montré? "

"Je me suis sentie... déçue lorsque je ne t'ai pas vu", avoua-t-elle en rougissant alors que lui écarquilla légèrement les yeux. "Tu sais... c'est solitaire ici, et je... j'aime bien t'y rencontrer."

Son expression resta subtilement abasourdie tandis qu'il la regardait. "Es-tu en train de me dire que tu apprécie ma compagnie?"

"Je suppose que oui", elle hocha la tête timidement. "Je trouvais ça étrange de ne pas te voir. Tu es toujours là avant moi."

"Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai eu des problèmes au travail. Le Ministère a essayé d'acheter l'exclusivité pour mes provisions d'ingrédients de potions, et ils ont décidé de-

"Tu ne vas pas te moquer de moi pour avoir confessé que j'appréciais ta compagnie?" demanda-t-elle soudainement.

"Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait?" répondit-il. "Nous avons établi il y a quelques années que ta présence ne me dérangeait pas, et que la mienne ne te dérangeait pas non plus."

"Il y a une différence entre apprécier la présence de quelqu'un et y être indifférent."

Son expression changea légèrement, comme il la contemplait. "Oui, il y en a une certainement."

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avec anxiété. "Je peux te demander quelque chose?" L'interrogea-t-elle, attendant jusqu'à ce qu'il hoche la tête. "Que fais-tu habituellement avant que j'arrive ici?"

"Je t'attends."

Cela la prit au dépourvu, mais elle sourit à nouveau avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher, la chaleur grandissant dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle l'observait presque affectueusement. Il la fixa en retour avec un regard indéchiffrable, mais quand elle se rendit compte qu'il descendait sur ses lèvres, son pouls s'accéléra légèrement, et sa gorge devint sèche.

"Dis-moi quelque chose à propos de toi," dit Drago.

Hermione hésita et regarda la tombe de Tonks. "Tu veux dire, elle?"

"Non, toi. Dis-moi quelque chose sur toi."

Elle pensa à protester ou changer de sujet, mais décida de voir où cela irait. "Ma couleur préférée-

"Est le bleu," termina-t-il. "Je le sais."

"Quo... tu le sais?"

"Bien sûr," dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. "Nous avons déjà parlé du fait que nous nous connaissons depuis des années. Plus d'une décennie, en fait. Je sais que ta couleur préférée est le bleu."

"Mais comment?" demanda-t-elle. "Je n'ai jamais-

"Tu portais du bleu au Bal de Noël, le seul bijou que je t'ai jamais vu porter plus d'une fois est un bracelet bleu, tu as toujours des gants bleus," énuméra-t-il avec désinvolture. "Vraiment, c'est juste du bon sens. Tu connais probablement ma couleur préférée aussi."

Hermione hésita à l'étudier attentivement. "Tu portes habituellement du noir et du gris, mais ta couleur préférée est le vert. Ton écharpe est verte et il y a des émeraudes dans ta bague. Mais de toute façon, il est inutile de préciser que c'est plutôt évident et même stéréotypé ; couleurs de Serpentard. "

Il haussa les épaules. "Mais en tout cas tu le savais. Dis-moi quelque chose à propos de toi, que je ne sais pas."

Elle réfléchit longuement, des idées germaient dans sa tête qu'elle rejetait quand elle pensait que c'était soit trop évident soit insignifiant. Pendant ce temps, Drago l'observait dans l'expectative, ses cheveux tombant dans les yeux comme il baissait la tête, et Hermione se rendit compte qu'il était plutôt proche d'elle.

"J'ai peur du noir," admit-elle finalement. "J'en ai peur depuis que je suis enfant. Si je suis seule dans mon lit, je dois laisser une lumière."

Il sembla considérer ses paroles le temps d'une seconde, hochant la tête, sa réponse étant satisfaisante. "Moi c'est le contraire," dit-il. "Je trouve qu'il est difficile de dormir avec la moindre lumière dans la chambre. Dis-moi quelque chose d'autre."

Elle fut plus rapide cette fois. "J'ai une dépendance plutôt malsaine au thé," lui dit-elle. "Je bois environ quatre tasses par jour."

"Encore une fois, moi c'est le contraire. Je ne supporte pas le thé," répondit-il avec un léger sourire. "Quelque chose d'autre."

Elle baissa les yeux et se prépara pour sa prochaine confession. "Je fais encore des cauchemars au sujet de la guerre."

Son sourire disparut. "Enfin, nous avons cela en commun."

"Tu en as aussi?"

"J'imagine que la plupart des gens qui y ont participé en font," soupira-t-il. "Mais oui, j'en fais. Parfois tu es présente."

"Moi?"

"Au cours des dernières années, oui. Je suppose que c'est parce que notre relation est devenue quelque peu... amicale récemment," expliqua-t-il à voix basse. "Je fais des cauchemars au sujet de ce que Bellatrix t'a fait endurer au Manoir."

Elle tressaillit, les souvenirs envahissant son esprit, comme le bruit sourd du tonnerre résonnant contre ses tempes. "Drago-

"J'aurais du intervenir-

"Je comprends pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait," lui assura-t-elle sincèrement. "Tu ne pouvais pas. Je ne t'ai jamais blâmé pour ce qui est arrivé."

Ses lèvres se crispèrent, sa mâchoire se serra. "Alors il y a autre chose que nous n'avons pas en commun."

Il y avait des remords dans les yeux de Drago et à la commissure des ses lèvres, et Hermione fut captivée par l'authenticité de ceux-ci. Elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu ainsi durant toutes les années où elle l'avait connu ; sensible et exposé d'une manière qu'elle imaginait que seule sa mère l'avait vu, et cela remua quelque chose en elle. Elle ne saurait probablement jamais pourquoi l'envie d'embrasser sa joue l'avait frappée si soudainement. Même quand Harry et Ron se sentaient mal, elle les prenait seulement dans ses bras, elle ne les embrassait pas sur la joue, mais la voilà, se penchant en avant pour poser ses lèvres sur la peau de Drago comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Mais ses mouvements durent attirer son attention, et il se tourna pour lui faire face, entraînant les lèvres d'Hermione à la commissure des siennes. Elle réalisa son erreur trop tard, laissant le baiser s'attarder au creux de sa légère fossette tandis que la réalité la rattrapa, la faisant se reculer et émettre un souffle saccadé.

Leurs visages étaient si près, peut-être un pouce ou deux entre eux, et Hermione regarda prudemment vers lui à travers le voile de ses cils. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il soit dégoûté ou offensé, mais ses traits étaient détendus, ses yeux clignaient mais la regardaient intensément, l'analysant. Ils descendirent sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, et elle pensa qu'il allait l'embrasser. Elle attendit ; une, deux, trois secondes, mais la réalité la frappa de nouveau, et elle s'éloigna rapidement de lui, de retour dans la fraîcheur de la brise.

"Je... Je suis désolé," bégaya-t-elle, ramassant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. "C'était... probablement inapproprié de ma part."

Drago humecta ses lèvres avec lenteur avant de parler. "Inapproprié en raison de là où nous sommes, ou parce que c'est moi?"

"Hum, un peu des deux, je suppose."

Il hocha la tête et fit un pas vers elle, et elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage. "Pourquoi selon toi ce serait inapproprié parce que c'est moi?"

"Je ne sais pas," dit-elle tranquillement. "Je n'aurais pas du pensé que peut-être tu serais à l'aise avec ce... geste-

"Un baiser."

"Ce n'était pas exactement un baiser," soutint-elle du bout des lèvres. "C'était plutôt une sorte de bise franchement."

"Sémantique," marmonna-t-il, approchant légèrement sa tête de la sienne. "Et pour information, laisse-moi le loisir de choisir avec qui je me sens à l'aise ou non."

Hermione inspira brusquement quand il pencha un peu plus la tête, le battement contre ses tempes s'intensifiant tout comme son rythme cardiaque, et son corps se raidit comme si elle s'attendait à... quelque chose. Mais il imita simplement son action précédente, plaçant sa bouche à l'angle de la sienne avec un baiser. Non. Une bise. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa s'évader le souffle qu'elle avait retenu tout en inclinant son visage, mais juste au moment où elle ressentit la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes, il recula.

"Étais-tu à l'aise avec ça?" Demanda-t-il.

Ses joues étaient incroyablement chaudes, mais ensuite il se pencha à nouveau, et le sang lui monta alors à la tête quand elle réalisa qu'il allait l'embrasser. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et elle sentit l'explosion de son souffle contre sa langue, mais la réalité la frappa de plein fouet, et elle s'écarta hâtivement loin de lui. Respirant laborieusement et fixant ses yeux au sol, elle espéra qu'il l'engloutisse, puis elle se demanda distraitement s'il faisait tellement noir pour les personnes enterrées tout autour d'elle, sous ses pieds. Elle se força à le regarder, mais ça ne changea pas grand chose ; son pur masque de nonchalance était de retour.

"Je prends ça comme un non, alors," dit Drago calmement, plongeant la main dans sa poche. Il en sortit une rose, mais les pétales étaient d'un rouge vif à la place du noir coutumier, et il la tendit, la poussant pratiquement dans sa main quand elle hésita à la prendre. "Bonne Saint-Valentin, Granger."

Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Hermione lorsqu'il la frôla, heurtant légèrement son épaule et la laissant sans voix. Elle attendit que le bruit de ses pas fût hors de portée de voix avant de bouger, se sentant quelque peu étourdie comme elle leva la rose pour admirer sa beauté. Caressant délicatement les pétales écarlates avec le bout de ses doigts, elle sursauta quand elle piqua son pouce sur une épine, et elle se sentit soudain très seule.

Embarrassée.

Et confuse.

.

* * *

.

 _Le 14 février 2004_

Il avait neigé cette année encore, et alors qu'Hermione entra dans le cimetière et marchait le long du chemin familier, elle sentit un nœud commencer à s'installer au creux de son l'estomac.

Leur étrange rencontre de l'année dernière l'avait pratiquement hantée pendant les douze derniers mois, et elle s'était même réprimandée elle-même pour s'être éloignée de ses priorités. Elle s'était rappelée à elle-même à plusieurs reprises l'année passée que la visite de la tombe de Tonks était sa principale préoccupation, et s'était dit qu'elle allait essayer d'oublier ce qui était arrivé avec Drago. Ou plutôt, ce qui n'était pas arrivé avec lui.

Elle avait fait de son mieux pour éclipser le souvenir, mais en dépit de ses meilleurs efforts pour prétendre que ça ne l'avait pas affecté, il était difficile pour elle d'ignorer qu'il y avait eu une étincelle incontestable entre eux ; une connexion brûlante qui avait peu de sens, mais qui avait été trop forte et saisissante pour l'ignorer. L'envie de le contacter avant aujourd'hui l'avait harcelé sans relâche, mais elle avait résisté, se raisonnant en se disant qu'être si obsédée par un baiser qui n'avait jamais eu lieu était loin d'être sain et logique. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine angoisse, incapable de déterminer si elle anticipait de voir Drago, ou bien le redoutait.

Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle le repéra appuyé contre le chêne, son souffle suspendu en l'air alors qu'elle approchait, le nœud à l'estomac pratiquement prêt à éclater maintenant. Il leva légèrement la tête pour la saluer, son expression restant le même, excepté une légère contraction de sa mâchoire.

"Pourquoi n'es-tu pas auprès de Tonks?" demanda Hermione

"Je ne suis pas venu la voir," lui dit-il. "Je suis venu te voir."

Son cœur sauta dans sa gorge mais elle s'accrocha à sa rationalité et regarda derrière lui vers l'imposant orme. "Eh bien... eh bien tu ne devrais pas être là du tout. Je suis là pour présenter mes respects à mon amie-

"Tu parles comme tu l'as fait la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés ici," grommela-t-il, roulant des yeux. "Je pensais que nous avions dépassé tout ça-

"Drago, je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser à jouer à ton petit jeu."

"Je ne suis pas en train de jouer, Granger. J'ai juste quelques affaires inachevées."

Elle déglutit. "Si tu voulais... discuter de quelque chose, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir contacté?"

"Pour la même raison que tu ne m'as pas contacté. J'ai beaucoup débattu du fait que notre dernière rencontre était soit un moment ponctuel de mauvais jugement ou... ou un catalyseur." Il fit une pause et se pinça les lèvres. "Et aussi tordu et dingue que cela puisse paraître, se retrouver ici est plutôt adapté pour nous."

"Ça n'est pas une raison légitime."

Il haussa les épaules et fit un pas loin du chêne. "Peut-être pas, mais c'est logique, non?"

"Tu es vraiment un idiot," grogna-t-elle. Elle passa devant lui, mais il lui bloqua le chemin. "Dégage de mon chemin, Drago."

"C'est quoi ton problème?"

"Je t'interdis de-

"Non, allez Granger," insista-t-il, persistant. "Tu as manifestement quelque chose à dire-

"Il y a plusieurs choses que je voudrais dire-

"Eh bien, vas-y alors!" la provoqua-t-il. "Crache le morceau, Granger! Pourquoi es-tu si énervé quand-

"Parce que tu t'es juste tiré l'an dernier après... après ce qui s'est passé!" cria-t-elle avec colère. "Tu m'as fait me sentir comme une idiote!"

"Quoi, et moi je me suis senti comment à ton avis quand tu t'es écarté de moi, comme si j'étais du poison!" Contesta-t-il, en faisant un autre pas vers elle. "T'étais pas franchement encourageante, alors pardonne-moi si je ne ressentais pas vraiment l'envie de rester au-

"Et tu as décidé que ce serait une super idée de te pointer ici?"

"Eh bien, comme je l'ai dit, ça me semble en quelque sorte approprié pour nous, et puis pourquoi briser la routine?" lui dit-il. "Et, à en juger par ta réaction, je doute que tu m'aurais accueilli à bras ouverts si j'étais apparu à la porte de ton bureau ou de ta maison, et je peux dire par l'expression de ton visage que tu sais que j'ai raison."

Elle pinça les lèvres obstinément. "Tu ne me connais pas assez bien pour-

"Oh, mais putain, Granger!" laissa-t-il échappé d'un ton frustré. "Oui, je te connais. Tu n'as toujours pas compris ça maintenant? Je savais que tu te sentirais coupable de venir ici pour me voir, comme si tu trahissais Tonks ou un truc du genre-

"Je suis ici pour voir Tonks, pas toi-

"Je sais que tu es ridiculement têtue, et intentionnellement difficile," poursuivit-il. "Et putain par Merlin je sais que tu hais avoir tort à propos de quoi que ce soit, ou le ministère tomberait-

"Ferme-la-

"Je sais que tu es intelligente, et pleine d'esprit, et fidèle," dit-il, sur un ton un peu plus doux. "Et je sais que je te respecte."

Hermione inspira brusquement, très consciente de la façon dont il était proche d'elle, le souffle froid de ses expirations se mêlant au sien.

"Je sais que je suis attiré par toi," dit-il avec confiance, souriant de manière narquoise quand ses yeux s'agrandirent avec surprise et qu'une couleur rouge teinta ses joues. "Et je sais que tu es attirée par moi."

Elle resta bouche-bée. "Tu sais, c'est vraiment présomptueux de ta-

"Est-ce vraiment si présomptueux d'avoir raison?" Contesta-t-il. "Tu ne le nies pas vraiment. Tu es celle qui m'a embrassé l'année dernière-

"C'était juste un putain de bisou sur la joue!"

Il sourit, hocha la tête, et avança d'un autre pas, effaçant les quelques centimètres restant entre eux. "Voilà ce que je voulais dire par inachevé."

Elle eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il baissa la tête, et sa bouche se posa finalement sur la sienne, si facilement et plus doucement que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Ses lèvres étaient un peu gercées tout comme les siennes, créant cette friction plutôt rugueuse entre le baiser qui picotait comme l'électricité statique. Lorsqu'il tendit l'une de ses mains afin d'incliner légèrement son menton et que l'autre trouva son chemin jusque dans ses boucles, elle perdit tout contrôle et se laissa envahir par la chaleur de son corps, soulevant ses propres mains pour entourer lentement ses doigts autour de ses joues et son menton.

Elle soupira dans sa bouche lorsqu'il lécha l'intérieur de ses lèvres, caressant sa langue sur la sienne, et ce geste l'enflamma. Elle agrippa sa nuque et le rapprocha plus près d'elle, le sentant saisir une poignée de ses cheveux comme le baiser s'intensifiait, et toutes ces questions qu'elle s'était posées à elle-même l'année dernière au sujet de ce que cela aurait été de réellement l'embrasser lui revinrent en mémoire de plein fouet, l'encourageant à tester comment il se sentait et quel goût il pouvait avoir. Elle gémit quand ses dents emprisonnèrent sa lèvre inférieure et s'y accrochèrent, la léchant délibérément avant de l'embrasser de nouveau de manière ardente.

Drago se recula et laissa s'étendre ses lèvres sur sa joue, embrassant cette partie sensible de la peau entre son oreille et sa gorge. Hermione pencha même la tête pour qu'il puisse accéder à plus de son cou, mais quand ses paupières s'ouvrirent et qu'elle vit l'orme, elle se figea.

"Attend, arrête," dit-elle, le repoussant. "Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait?"

Il fronça les sourcils, et elle essaya de ne pas faire attention quand il frictionna ses lèvres. "Je crois que ça s'appelle embrasser, Granger."

"Drago, je suis sérieuse. Comment peux-tu même savoir si nous sommes compatibles, sur la base de quelques rencontres dans un cimetière sur une période de cinq ans?"

Il lui lança un regard blasé. "Tu oublies toutes les années avant ça?"

"Celles ou on se haïssait," souligna-t-elle. "Pourquoi es-tu si certain que ça va fonctionner?"

"Pourquoi es-tu si certaine que ça ne fonctionnera pas?" riposta-t-il. "Et je ne le suis pas, je suggère simplement que nous explorions l'idée. Je crois que c'est ce que la plupart des gens qui sont attirés les uns envers les autres font avant de faire toute sorte d'engagement. Je sais que ça paraît bizarre, mais putain, soyons fous."

Croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, elle tenta d'étouffer son sourire. "Tu as toujours réponse à tout, n'est-ce pas?"

"Et tu poses toujours autant de questions," lui dit-il, jouant distraitement avec une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts. "Donc, oui ou non?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu demandes exactement?"

"Que nous voyons si nous pouvons réellement communiquer à l'extérieur d'un cimetière. Passe la nuit avec moi."

Elle se moqua et recula. "Excuse-moi, Drago Malefoy, mais je ne suis pas ce genre de fille-

"Pas comme ça," l'interrompit-il, la regardant avec un sourire très amusé. "Honnêtement, Granger, je ne savais pas que tu avais un esprit si malsain-

"Tu as dit-

"Il y a un café à Soho qui est ouvert jusqu'à assez tard," expliqua-t-il. "Nous disposons d'environ une heure avant que la Saint-Valentin ne soit terminée, alors laissons-nous une heure et nous verrons ce qui se passe."

Hermione se décala nerveusement et regarda dans la direction de la tombe de Tonks. "Mais et elle?"

"Elle sera toujours ici, Granger," répondit-il. "Tu peux venir la voir tous les jours de l'année, mais aujourd'hui, je te demande d'être avec moi."

Il tendit la main afin qu'elle la prenne et quelque part dans son esprit, elle pouvait entendre Tonks chantant 'I Want To Hold Your Hand', et elle tendit la main pour entremêler ses doigts avec les siens.

Et puis ils s'en allèrent.

Main dans la main.

.

* * *

.

 _Le 14 février 2065_

Fredonnant une fidèle chanson des Beatles, Hermione retira la rose de sa poche.

Elle ne savait pas s'il faisait insupportablement froid cette année, ou si l'âge l'avait simplement rendue plus consciente du froid qui l'entourait. Elle avait l'impression que la neige était comme enterrée dans ses os et enroulée autour de ses articulations. Une rafale de vent fit retirer son chapeau de sa tête, et ses courts cheveux gris se déchaînèrent autour de son visage. Observant son chapeau rouler au bas de la colline, elle soupira quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle aurait certainement couru après il y a quelques années, mais l'âge avait inévitablement volé son énergie et son agilité.

Frissonnant à cause de l'air froid venant dorénavant caresser ses oreilles exposées, elle se tourna vers la tombe et tendit son bras pour caresser de son doigt ridé et tremblant l'épitaphe de la pierre tombale, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, trop pour les compter.

"Tu me manques tellement," dit-elle sans que personne ne lui réponde. "Aux enfants aussi, et aux petits-enfants. Ils voulaient venir avec moi, mais... Je voulais qu'il n'y ait que nous. Comme au bon vieux temps."

Elle renifla et se racla la gorge.

"Hum... je suis allé avec Lyra hier au Chemin de Traverse, et nous avons acheté quelques-uns des livres dont Thuban aura besoin en Septembre," divagua-t-elle distraitement. "Je pense qu'il veut être à Serpentard comme ses cousins... Oh, et Caelum s'en sort très bien avec l'entreprise. Il te ressemble tellement, ça me fait peur parfois."

Elle tourna la tige de la rose dans sa main et ne broncha pas quand elle se piqua. Baissant les yeux vers les pétales noirs, elle sentit ses genoux flageoler.

"Il n'y a plus personne ici pour répondre à mes questions", dit-elle d'une voix brisée, ravalant un sanglot. "Les enfants essaient d'aider, mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Je suis... Je suis perdue."

Rassemblant un souffle pour se stabiliser, elle laissa tomber la rose sur la tombe et plaça ses mains sur son cœur.

"Je ne pense pas que j'en ai encore pour longtemps, tu sais," murmura-t-elle. "Je suis tout le temps fatiguée. C'est comme si je pouvais sentir mon cœur ralentir, mais je ressens ça depuis que tu es parti pour être honnête. Mais je pense que... Je pense que je m'affaiblis, et je ne peux pas dire aux enfants cela, mais je n'ai pas peur. Je... Je veux te revoir."

Elle balaya ses larmes à l'aide de sa main gantée. C'étaient ses gants.

"Bonne Saint-Valentin, Drago," dit-elle. "Garde-moi le siège à côté du tien."

.

* * *

.

Note de fin : _Voilà c'est terminé ! Alors vous avez sorti vos mouchoirs ? Je dois avouer que la dernière partie selon moi était peut-être de trop, je suis du genre à préférer laisser mon imagination trouver une suite plutôt qu'une fin, vous voyez ? Bref, de toute façon ce n'est pas moi l'auteur alors... Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, en espérant que votre Saint-Valentin s'est passée en bonne compagnie..._

Ana JP.


End file.
